


Whatever It Takes

by verovex



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Everyone’s Favourite Plot, Knife Play, M/M, Smut, minor breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verovex/pseuds/verovex
Summary: Izaya knew the best role to play, even if Shizuo didn’t.





	Whatever It Takes

Izaya knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to acknowledge future circumstances. He had craved it for years, superimposed to the whims of all their ventures, which had frequently stalled any progress on what he truly desired. But, that had been a role too. They’d all been roles, giving some crack into who Izaya _might_  be.

The role of manipulative _mastermind_. The role of informant _kingpin_. The role of (betraying) _friend_. The role of _adversary_ to the terror of Ikebukuro.

He was fond of the last one - it was his best played part in a massive theatrical display, of which only he was privy to its end. He was stage manager, actor, scene artist, wardrobe specialist, artistic director, and ticketing agent, all wrapped up in one fantastical package.

Very little eluded Izaya in his few years, but at some point he was sure something would give - likely in regards to Shizuo, because he wanted it to happen. He wanted Shizuo to be an outlier, it’s what the dyed-blond had always been to him. He _hated_  him, the fallacy constantly rang in his ears when he’d stumble upon the monster. Izaya would always be told that he shouldn’t _be there_ , that he needed to _leave,_  that he didn’t _belong_ , that his scent was _too much._

It amused him in ways the brute would never be able to understand. That Shizuo could be so bothered by his mere presence, yet incapable of killing him, of even coming close to capturing him. There was always hesitation, masked by trepidation in Shizuo’s mannerisms. It had been _years_  of it, years of seeing themselves grow into different variations of themselves, yet always coming back to the underlying _need_  to be entwined in some manner.

Izaya read all of those actions to being something _else_ , something only he could see. His hate towards Shizuo had been ingrained for so long, he’d even placed his own sisters in the same category - which should have caused more alarm. Those two ideas of hatred stood on different spectrums, but the day in which he realized hate might not have meant what he thought it did, ripped through him like a bolt of lightning.

He heard his name echoing down Ikebukuro’s streets, forcing him to side-step to the left as a road barrier flew passed him into a parked car, narrowly missing Izaya. Shizuo came into his line of sight, making comments of his _scent_ , starting a round to their game that Izaya was idly  _exhausted_  from playing. It might have been the tiredness of all of it that changed their course, steering them into the waves of oblivion, but Izaya didn’t necessarily _care_  to prevent any of it.

He finds himself running faster than ever before, somewhat stalling the inevitable, but he’s running through scenarios in his mind to see if _what he might do_ could potentially be his demise. It’s a new role he wants to play, and the bottling loneliness he feels in the pit of his chest was enough to wring all of this to fruition. He’s down an alley he knows he can’t escape from, the budding emotion of excitement pulling a smile to his lips, as he turns to face Shizuo stalking towards him.

His switchblade had been out the moment the chase had started, now aiming it towards Shizuo, one eye sliding shut as he gazed down the length of the knife towards the blond.

”Now, now, Shizu-chan, how about we skip to the end?”

Shizuo’s lips curve into a smirk, snorting as he lifts his arms to motion around the alleyway, before placing his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “Seems a little stupid, even for you, to think you have the upper hand here, flea.”

The blond lunges, but Izaya slashes in an upwards angle against the taller’s chest, before sliding to the left out of Shizuo’s grasp. Izaya whirls around on his foot, knife lined up towards Shizuo again. Their roles are very much reversed, much to the blonde’s annoyance as he faces Izaya, hand at his chest, covering the gash as blood spews from the wound over his hand.

”Seems a little stupid, eh?” Izaya mocks, raising the bloodied blade to his lips and sliding his tongue along its length. “I wonder if the rest of Shizu-chan tastes as sweet.”

Shizuo takes a moment to look stunned by the display, before his expression is overcome with confusion. Izaya hasn’t run away, and this was the perfect time to do so. Instead, his infamous raven-haired enemy was sauntering towards him in a way that he couldn’t distinguish between  _threatening_ or _alluring_. 

The shift is much too quick, as Shizuo feels Izaya push him against the wall, and things seem to haze over them.

”I’m _tired._ ” Izaya stresses the word against the shell of the blonde’s ear, pulling a completely uncharacteristic shudder from the fearless blond. “I want a change to this boring  _standard._ ”

Izaya misjudges Shizuo’s lack of composure, thinking he’d have _control_  much longer, as Shizuo flips them around, cruelly shoving the informant into the wall. The back of Izaya’s head smacks against the brick, dizzying him.

”Is this some kind of joke?” Shizuo sneers, lips tantalizing close to Izaya’s, who can’t steer his eyes away.

”No joke,” Izaya breathes, leaning close enough to indicate how _much_  this wasn’t a ploy to humiliate the blond. His lips peppered just in front of Shizuo’s, forcing him to evaluate all the anticipation that followed. It was a calculative risk, all of this, but Izaya had already equated _years_  worth of analysis to come to the conclusion that Shizuo wanted this just as much.

In the moments that it took Shizuo to close the distance between them, it felt like an eternity. But, as Shizuo’s tongue darted out to moisten his own lips, it forced the world to shift on Izaya’s axis. The informant breathed in deeply, butterflies overwhelming all his rational senses, and as Shizuo _finally_ pressed his lips to Izaya’s, everything around them stalled. There were no sounds of traffic outside the alleyway, no footsteps of the people walking by, _nothing_  but pure silence and subsequent crippling emotion between them.

It felt much too _safe_ , much too _unlike_ their true nature. Their lips meshed together in a slow, inquisitive way, but then shifted to an eagerness neither felt they’d ever been capable of with anyone else. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya’s lower back, forcing their bodies to grind against each other. Izaya wrapped an arm around the blonde’s neck, the other entangling itself in blond hair, actions eliciting a deeper kiss. Arousal stirred between them, years of built up tension taking over their will to break apart and actually _breathe._

Shizuo is finally the one to pull back, chest heaving as he detaches Izaya’s arms from around him and pushes him roughly against the wall, stepping away. “You- I just- what just happ- no, no, _no._ ” Shizuo continues to mutter incoherently, moving to leave the alleyway, not before leaving a hole in the wall on his way out, no doubt crushing his hand in the process.

* * *

Weeks pass before Izaya runs into the blond again, as he really hadn’t been _trying_. He still hadn’t taken the time to extract all the details from their last encounter. It hadn’t been the ending he wanted, resolving to ensure the next time would be _different._  Shizuo seemed to be actively avoiding him, at least until he heard his name being screamed in all-too-familiar fashion. Except this time no inanimate objects had been harmed or flung in his direction; he barely had time to realize Shizuo had been closer than he realized, snatching him from the street, and forcing Izaya over his shoulder.

Izaya was supposed to be the one with all the known outcomes, _not_ Shizuo, yet upon being walked into a rather _dark_  alley, with many obstacles to obscure anyone’s view from the street, a knowing smile came to his lips. Perhaps a few weeks of added _frustration_  was enough to illuminate Shizuo.

This time is _different_ than last though, which has Izaya grateful. They don’t share a single caress, Shizuo has him pressed firmly against the wall of the building, teeth pulling at Izaya’s neck, earning a strangled cry as the protozoan draws blood. He doesn’t let Izaya complain, clamping a hand on the informant’s head, pushing him down onto his knees. Izaya takes it for the wordless command it is, forcing his hands to stop trembling as they unbutton Shizuo’s pants, freeing the blonde’s half-erect arousal. He places a tentative tongue at the base, drawing his tongue across the length, springing it to full hardness within moments.

Izaya can’t help but smirk, one hand gripping Shizuo’s thigh tightly as he wraps his lips around the tip of Shizuo’s cock, before teasingly removing his lips to run his tongue along the shaft again. This tests the blonde’s patience, who releases a growl as he practically puts one fist through the wall behind Izaya, the other hand tightening into raven locks. Izaya mumbles something against Shizuo’s length, the vibrations nearly sending him into a tailspin. The informant wraps his lips again around the tip of Shizuo’s length, _slowly_. Shizuo doesn’t give him the time to even _try_ to tease him again, thrusting into Izaya’s mouth. He doesn’t wait for Izaya to adjust, and is blindingly enjoying the fact he was likely causing pain as he sets a bruising pace.

There’s a slew of coughing from the informant when he eventually retracts his cock, looking down to enjoy the mixture of saliva and pre-cum dripping down Izaya’s lip.

”That was too-“ Izaya starts to complain, but is quieted by the aggressive yank at his hair, pulling him to stand again. Shizuo turns him away from him, hand unravelling from his hair to wrap around the front of Izaya’s waist to undo the button of his pants. Izaya wants to say _no_ , as if to play into the role of being somewhat against all of this, but he doesn’t. It’s _too_ late when Shizuo’s pulling his pants to his knees, _too_ late when he hears the popping sound of a plastic clasp opening. Shizuo’s hand is at the back of his neck moments after, fingers tightening around him.

There’s a moment when Shizuo is _too_ gentle with him, as if it’s something Izaya _deserves_ , and it fractures the game they’re playing, forming some level of reality. It’s control Shizuo isn’t allowed to have, the rift enough to make Izaya feel something other than what any of this is.

The gentleness is outlining elements Izaya is _too_ frightened to admit - that he _thrives_  for the whole scene to feel like this, that he desperately craves for all of their subsequent  _touches_  to feel the same way, and that having Shizuo kiss him again with _such_  delicacy like the first time - as that alone would likely bring him reams of pleasure. 

Despite being pinned against the concrete wall, Shizuo’s lubed-ridden fingers are still _careful_  as they enter Izaya, one by one, waiting for him to adjust, and that’s not _right_.

It’s not _enough_ , Shizuo isn’t capable of being anything other than the monster in Izaya’s mind. The realism in the notion that Shizuo could be _this_ , was only reserved for his subconscious.

“Truly, _ah_ \- the monster in Shizu-chan couldn’t be so merciful- _ah._ ” He can’t stop the taunt as he pushes back against Shizuo’s fingers, forcing them further inside.

“Shut _up._ ” It has the intended effect, Shizuo tightening his grip on the back of Izaya’s neck, scratching his cheek against the brick, enough to leave a mark.

The blond withdraws his fingers, and Izaya prepares himself for the next intrusion. He knows he’s done the appropriate damage to their dynamic, as Shizuo relies on the wetness he left behind in Izaya’s gaping hole, thrusting his cock into it. The way Izaya sees stars is instant, and he assumes it’s the only way he could enjoy all of this. The painted picture of Shizuo being _this_  remained untainted so long as he treated Izaya appropriately.

The pace is agonizingly quick, Izaya reaching back to try and grab at Shizuo’s hips to indicate he needed to _slow down_  before ruining him. The blond released his grip on his neck to pull at Izaya’s wrist, grabbing the other one as well and pulling them back to rest firmly against his lower back. It was _humiliating,_ feeling totally abashed in this position. Shizuo used one hand to hold his wrists tight, the other resting on his hip to yank Izaya’s frame back into him harshly.

Izaya presses his cheek into the brick wall, as means to centre his pain _elsewhere._ Shizuo seems to realize this, slowing down after a few paralyzingly _long_  minutes. Izaya releases a gasp in actual pleasure from the reduced momentum, arching his back. Shizuo _gloats_  in this, unknown to the other. Shizuo suddenly feels a need to see all the possible expressions on Izaya’s face, pulling out from him. He releases his grip on Izaya’s wrists, turning him around by his shoulder.

Izaya scrutinizes the bruises forming around his wrists, breathing heavy, as Shizuo seems to just _stare_ at him. He can see his breath in the cold air, also vaguely aware that his cheeks continued to redden with every second the blond kept just... _looking_ at him. He breaks whatever trance Shizuo is in by grasping at the blonde’s cock, curling his fingers around it. Shizuo looks at him in such a _feral_  manner, smile so twistedly large, it sends a shiver down Izaya’s spin.

He finds Shizuo’s hand around his neck in seconds, pulling his grip from Shizuo’s length to come up and combat the arm being used against him. The blond puts his other arm around the back of Izaya’s waist, raising him off his feet. Instinctively, Izaya wraps his legs around the blonde’s hips, idling feeling the blonde’s cock against his entrance again. The stimulation of having restricted airflow caused his vision to blur, attempting to motion that this might be _too_ much, but he can’t help but enjoy the mix of fear and _pleasure_. 

Shizuo presses the tip of his length into him, watching as Izaya continues to struggle to breathe, his gaze half-lidded, mouth agape. The sight is almost debilitating to Shizuo, finding the flea so _pleasing_ , so strangely beautiful, whereas weeks ago he had only felt contempt. Izaya seems to adjust to the lack of oxygen, forcing his hips down against Shizuo to sheath the blonde’s length wholly.

The informant releases a straggled cry from the motion, albeit completely self-inflicted. Shizuo chuckles, nearly pulling out entirely, and waiting for Izaya to do the same thing. Izaya’s gaze on him turns into a glare, catching on to the blonde’s desire, snapping his hips down again in the same fervour. Shizuo’s eyes slide shut, loosening his grip on Izaya’s neck.

” _Don’t._ ” Izaya mumbles, pulling at Shizuo’s arm to add intensity to the hold on his neck.

It’s another crack in their dynamic, almost regressive in nature, as Shizuo abides Izaya’s ask, tightening his grip, and no longer allowing Izaya to control the pace. The way Shizuo _ravages_  him pulls more moans from Izaya, half of them strained, and the other half muted by asphyxiation.

There’s a moment between them that Izaya would have burned into memory for the remainder of his pitiful life, as they get caught up staring at one another again through the sounds of wet slapping, where Shizuo looks at him in a way he’d never seen before, almost in _adoration_ , and that shatters what little resolve Izaya had with this act. It nearly has him in tears.

It’s a whole other level of humiliation as Izaya climaxes from not even being touched, while also finding himself so perturbed, his own neglected cock hung between them, spewing cum on both of their shirts. Shizuo lets go of his hold on Izaya’s neck, leaning forward to press his cheek into Izaya’s shoulder, orgasm washing over him, and filling the informant to the brim.

There are minutes that follow, where eventually Shizuo pulls out from him, carefully ensuring Izaya can stand, proceeding to pull his pants up in an almost embarrassed manner, refusing to look at Izaya as he did the same.

They had never once been _good_  with conversations, their actions always spoke louder.

”Listen-“ Izaya starts, not really knowing how he wanted any of this to continue, just knowing he didn’t necessarily want it to end.

Shizuo interrupts him by lunging forward, lips connecting to his in a flash filled with _so much_  longing, that it answers questions he didn’t realize he wanted to ask. Izaya practically _melts_ , worried as their tongues meet, that if this ended, it might have all been a dream. All the times that follow, this is how it always feels - dreamlike and _electrifying,_  and although Izaya continuously has his doubts, Shizuo finds different ways to prove to him that it’s not a role he only wants to temporarily fill.


End file.
